Erōto-
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Saat membuka mata, aku sudah terikat di sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan remang dan tertutup. ・ [KaruNagi / MaeIso] ・ [#SpankFest2016]
**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning:** OOC. College!AU. Keju. PWP. Alur bolak-balik cepat... kalau ada yang bingung, maafkan #DUK

* * *

 **Erōto-  
** 「 " _I'm not jealous, and I'm not possessive, and I'm not controlling_." 」

Dedicated for Spank Fest 2016

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau kita berbohong saat April Mop, artinya kita berbohong. Kalau kita berbohong di hari biasa, artinya memang bohong. Selarik kalimat ini membuatku yakin kalau Hiroto memang tidak waras.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Iya, iya. Kuturuti saja. Aku sendiri memang lebih suka membuka mulut jika dirasa perlu. Sayangnya sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukannya meskipun sangat _perlu_. Mulutku tengah dibungkam paksa. Oleh sesuatu yang keras dan menyiksa. Bahkan karena harus menggigitnya berlama-lama, aku tidak bisa menahan air liur yang terus-terusan menetes. Menjijikkan.

Rahangku pegal. Ingin bicara. Mungkin ini hukuman karena sempat berlebihan mengumbar kata, ketika melihat kalender yang menggantung di kamarku menunjukkan angka menggemaskan. Satu di bulan empat. Pengguna sosial media pasti langsung paham akan maknanya yang tersirat.

"Hei, Nagisa. Mau dengar? Aku ingin kita putus."

Melalui ponsel, kuucapkan lantang alasannya untukmu; aku tidak suka yang berbadan pendek. Aku lebih suka yang tinggi. Tidak perlu lebih tinggi, asalkan cukup mudah untuk menjangkau bibirnya dengan milikku tanpa harus bersusah payah. Warna rambutmu juga terlalu terang. Aku lebih suka yang gelap. Hitam, kalau perlu. Nilai tambah lainnya, sudah pasti yang pandai memasak dan jago bersih-bersih. Poin demi poin yang sangat berlawanan kujabarkan untukmu, membuatmu diam seperti batu.

"UBAH DESKRIPSIMU, SIALAN!"

"Hiro, jangan berisik. Kita masih di kantin!" satu suap napolitan dijejal paksa ke dalam mulut salah satu dari kami yang beranjak cepat dari kursi, diiringi gebrakan keras. Membuatku terpingkal-pingkal sampai membenturkan kening ke atas meja. Sibuk menyeka genangan bening di sudut-sudut mata.

"Oh, kau mau aku menambahkan _ikemen dan berantena kembar_?"

"Apaan sih, Karma!?" tidak ada rona, Yuuma malah cemberut karena satu sendok dari isi piringnya berakhir di mulut kekasihnya. Dia mengaku sedang pelit karena lapar sekali sedangkan mata kuliah terakhir diadakan terlalu sore, "Kalau begini Shiota nanti jadi sentimen padaku!"

"Kan hanya untuk April Mop," aku menggampangkan. Mengunyah sisa gratin pesanan hingga tandas, "Lagipula sejak awal Nagisa memang sentimen padamu, makanya aku menggunakanmu sebagai penjabaran ideal."

"APRIL MOP-MU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!"

Memaksa dirinya tenang, Hiroto kembali duduk. Dua bahu kuangkat tak acuh, "Katakan persahabatan kita bertiga tidak akan hancur karena ini. Sudah seharusnya sahabat saling berbagi, kan?"

"Sudah hancur. Yuu tetap pacarku, tapi kita berdua bukan sahabat lagi."

"April mop yang dramatis."

Aku tertawa lepas, diikuti oleh Yuuma. Hiroto menyusul kemudian sambil menggaruk tengkuk, masih sedikit malu karena aksinya sempat menarik perhatian kumpulan mahasiswa satu kantin.

 _Ah_ , aku masih ingin terus tertawa andai sumpalan mulut ini tidak mengganggu. Aku juga masih ingin menikmati hangatnya matahari terbenam dari jendela kamar, bukan remang menuju gelap bersama suara-suara tamparan yang menyakitkan telinga. Kututup mataku lalu kembali berkonsentrasi, mengingat mundur semua yang terjadi hingga bisa berakhir di sebuah ruangan asing tertutup.

"Lihat, permukaan kulitnya sampai lecet karena aku benar-benar kesal." suaramu nyaring menakutkan, efek akustik yang kekurangan ventilasi, "Anak nakal memang sudah sepantasnya dihukum."

PLAK

Telapak tangan bertemu lagi dengan permukaan pantat.

"Dasar anak nakal,"

PLAKPLAKPLAK

 _PLAKK_

Justru ketika bunyi tabuh itu berhenti mendadak, napasku menjadi semakin pendek dan tersengal. Berkali-kali kugerakkan kaki yang terikat _spreader bars_ dan pergelanganku yang terkunci di belakang punggung, namun nihil. Borgol pengganggu ini masih tetap setia membelenggu.

"Kau anak nakal, kan, Karma?"

Daguku terangkat atas tuduhan, membuatku terpaksa memandang biru. Tidak sedalam laut, lebih serupa sapuan langit cerah. Duduk bersilang kaki di atas punggung seseorang yang telungkup dengan perut beralaskan kursi panjang yang bentuknya cukup aneh. Tangan diborgol ke depan dan mulutnya juga sedang dibungkam, sama sepertiku.

"Mmpp... hnngg!" cara mengerangnya juga hampir persis.

Dengan kepala ditutupi tudung spandeks kecuali di bagian mulut dan lubang hidung, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya bahkan ekspresi. Tapi otakku mengingatnya presisi. Kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini mungkin aku akan berterima kasih padamu, karena tambun sialan itu pernah memberiku tugas makalah _sculpture_ dan ruang lingkup sepanjang lima halaman koran, hingga tepat setahun lalu kita terpaksa membatalkan acara hari jadi pertama.

"Ingatkan padaku, Karma. Apa komitmen utama dalam hubungan kita?" urat-urat leherku seperti hampir putus sementara kau bermonolog sembari tertawa geli, mencubit-cubit kecil bantalan ruam yang dipenuhi hasil pukulanmu sedari tadi.

"—kejujuran dan kesetiaan. Aku harus jujur dan kau harus setia, selain itu kita akan sama-sama tidak peduli."

Kau bahkan yang memaksakan komitmen konyol itu sendiri. Lagipula apa hubungannya semua kegilaan ini dengan jujur dan setia? Apa urusannya sampai melibatkan Takaoka-sensei?

Pernah sekali-dua kali Hiroto berkata padaku kalau hubungan kalian tidak terlihat seperti dosen dan mahasiswa pada umumnya. Aku sampai mengisi lubang hidungnya dengan wasabi karena _casanova_ sialan itu sempat bercanda soal kau bermain _serong_ demi mendapatkan indeks prestasi tinggi.

"Karma..."

Aku tertawa selepas-lepasnya dalam hati, mengejek diri sendiri. Mungkin karena prediksi Hiroto tidak semuanya salah. Mataku taruhannya.

"Karma, lihat aku..."

Tidak. Lebih baik aku buta selamanya daripada mendapati pemandangan menyakitkan. Aku yang naif. Aku yang selalu yakin bahwa kau selama ini memang baik. Aku yang bodoh. _Aku yang—_

"KARMA!"

Lamunanku pecah menyadari seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Yuu? Kau bilang ada kuliah sore?"

"Hanya sebentar." rambut hitamnya menunduk lalu bergoyang pelan kesana kemari, resah, "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu sejak lama. Mungkin kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya, tapi... ngg..."

"Tentang Hiroto?"

"Tentang Shiota. Kulihat, selama ini dia seperti... berbohong. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

Kerutan di pusat alisku jelas meminta penjelasan implisit atas tuduhan tersebut. Aku tahu hubungan kalian memang kurang begitu baik bahkan sejak sebelum aku berpacaran denganmu. Tapi Yuuma adalah sahabatku sejak bangku menengah. Hiroto juga. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memercayai kata-kata mereka kecuali satu hal,

"Ini juga April mop?" meskipun ikut terlibat dalam hari penipuan sedunia sangat-tidak-Yuuma-sekali, menurutku.

Bibir kecilnya terbuka namun tidak kunjung bersuara. Kepalanya diangkat untuk melebarkan senyum cerah, "Maaf, lupakan saja. Selamat hari April mop kalau begitu!"

Aku mencubit hidungnya lalu mengambil bungkusan di tangannya yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian, "Kukembalikan tempatnya besok. Lalu lusa buatkan aku stroberi pai, ya!"

Dibalas dengan menyentil dahiku, "Asal belikan aku bahan-bahannya sebelum jam kuliah pagi."

"Butuhnya apa sih? Sini kirim ke e-mail!"

Setelah bertukar sepakat, Yuuma buru-buru pamit karena Gakuhou-sensei tidak suka ada muridnya yang terlambat masuk kelas. Sementara langkahku tetap bergeming di sini. Memandang kotak bekal Yuuma yang tidak pernah berubah dalam hitungan tahun meski sudah puluhan kali berpindah tangan di antara kami. Masih apik dan terawat, mencerminkan kepribadian pemiliknya.

Karena itu tidak ada salahnya aku percaya, kan?

Apa yang kulihat darimu di luar tidak mungkin jauh berbeda di dalam. Kau itu indah, manis, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tipe pembohong. Lagipula kita sudah berpacaran genap dua tahun, sudah sangat cukup—paling tidak untuk mengenal satu sama lain secara garis besar.

Yang aku tidak tahu, kalau selama ini telapak tangan bersih milikmu bisa menggenggam alat-alat yang begitu kotor. Diambil dari sebuah tas olahraga berukuran besar, berisikan berbagai alat pemuas birahi seperti pada film-film dewasa. Jika situasinya tidak seperti ini, kuakui kau sangat erotis saat memegang _anal beads_ yang diameternya cukup mengerikan.

"HMMP—!"

Kau bilang sudah masuk enam, menekannya terus sampai lenguh tinggi terdengar lagi memenuhi ruangan. Kulihat darah mengalir akhirnya dari sisi-sisi lubang yang penuh terisi, jumlahnya banyak dan sepertinya menyakitkan. Aku hanya bisa meringis ngeri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku melihat kau berdua dengan Isogai di taman kampus siang tadi. Sepertinya asik sekali sampai pegang-pegangan segala."

Aku menjerit tertahan, ingin mengoreksi. Ingin menjelaskan. Lagipula apa untungnya membawa subyek sensitif itu sekarang? Padahal setiap kali aku bilang Yuuma adalah sahabatku, kau selalu tersenyum sambil berkata _aku percaya_.

"Aku percaya kalian hanya bersahabat," kau berbicara seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, "Aku bahkan sudah lama berusaha jujur dengan menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku padanya tapi kalian tetap bersikap menyebalkan. Rasanya sakit untuk selalu menahan diri."

Kau turun dari singgasana hidupmu, menjulurkan benda yang sangat kutahu. Kotak bekal milik Yuuma. Tanpa merasa berdosa membukanya lalu menumpahkan semua kastela matcha ke lantai. Tempat bekal itupun sengaja dijatuhkan untuk kau injak sekuat tenaga hingga hancur.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, Karma. Aku tidak bisa memukul atau memakimu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." kau duduk lagi mencari posisi nyaman, menarik ujung tali dari bola-bola yang sempat bersemayam dalam dubur korbanmu dengan kasar. Menciptakan erang kesakitan bercampur nikmat dari yang kau sebut mainan hidupmu, "Karenanya aku butuh pelampiasan. Dan Takaoka-sensei datang padaku... dia bersedia menjadi pemuas amarahku, asal aku bisa memuaskan hasrat masokis-nya."

Kuperhatikan ruangan sekali lagi. Kau tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan barang-barang dan ruang tertutup pribadi hanya untuk alasan konyol. Kutebak semua yang ada, juga ruangan ini, adalah properti Takaoka-sensei. Kecuali kau dan aku.

"Kalau bertanya sejak kapan, mungkin sebulan setelah kita jadian dan aku melihatmu mengusap kening salah satu jalang berambut hitam di kelasmu. Siapa namanya? Okuda?"

Sejak kapan mulutmu bisa mengucapkan kata yang begitu hina dan kasar?

Badanmu sedikit berguncang karena tubuh yang kau duduki menggeliat hebat. Membuatmu memukul pantatnya lagi dengan sangat keras sebelum membuka _strap_ pengikat mulutnya.

"Nagi... hhaa... p-pipis... hhs..."

"Astaga, _sensei_ ingin buang air kecil? Tidak bisa ditahan sebentar lagi? Aku lagi asik mengobrol."

Tubuh itu menggeliat semakin tidak nyaman sehingga kau terpaksa turun. Aku baru menyadari kau menjepit ujung penisnya dengan _cock ring_. Memperhatikanmu muak saat berjongkok, melepas benda tersebut lalu membantunya mengeluarkan air seni ke dalam sebuah gelas tinggi. Persis seperti memerah seekor sapi.

"Sudah lega, Sensei?" senyummu bersinar seperti biasanya, secerah yang kau berikan kala menanyakan kabarku setiap pagi, "Aku yakin selain ingin pipis _sensei_ pasti haus."

Membuka tas pinggang yang rajin kau kenakan, kau mengambil sebuah sedotan dari dalamnya untuk ditaruh pada gelas berisi urin tersebut.

"Minum saja. _Sensei_ barusan kencing cukup banyak." tanpa belas kasihan, ujung sedotan kau arahkan ke dalam mulut Takaoka-sensei yang langsung menyedotnya dengan rakus. Gelas itu kosong dalam hitungan detik.

Perutku mual. Aku ingin muntah. Mual dengan apa yang sudah kulihat. Mual dengan kenyataan. Mual dengan sisi lainmu yang tidak pernah kutahu.

 _"Tentang Shiota. Kulihat, selama ini dia seperti... berbohong. Jadi berhati-hatilah."_

Sial. Kalimat Yuuma kembali menghantam benakku. Aku ingin menimang-nimang, apakah saat itu dia memang bermaksud memberiku peringatan karena memang tahu atau semata-mata khawatir. Yang jelas aku tak pernah bermimpi untuk melihat senyummu yang sama sekali berbeda.

Kau, Shiota Nagisa, dengan bola mata memancarkan amarah, terselubung nafsu.

"Tapi Yuu..."

Di sore itu, kaki Yuuma terhenti lagi. Memandang padaku yang mungkin sudah sekecil semut dari kejauhan, sekiranya mendengar sepenggal kalimatku yang tersampaikan melalui semilir angin. Lalu dia tersenyum pedih untuk melanjutkan kembali langkahnya hingga sosoknya benar-benar hilang di balik gerbang universitas.

"Kita berdua juga mungkin seorang pembohong."

Suara-suara tamparan yang semakin membuatku muak terus sambung-menyambung, memaksaku mengakui bahwa kau memang sudah membohongiku lebih awal, jauh sebelum aku menipumu dalam balutan April Mop.

Katika sisi gelapmu yang satu ini akhirnya mencuat, aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana kau bisa nyaman-nyaman saja menyembunyikan seluruh kegilaan dari hadapanku. Kau memang tidak pernah berbohong secara verbal. Tapi kau sudah berbohong padaku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau menutupi semuanya dengan senyum dan tawa ringan. Kebohongan yang luar biasa. Kebohongan yang terlapis sempurna.

"Sedikitnya aku mencoba introspeksi diri, Karma." kau bicara apa lagi, aku semakin tidak mengerti, "Mungkin kau sulit setia padaku karena aku kurang bisa jujur. Jadi aku akan mencoba lebih jujur. Aku marah. Aku marah padamu! AKU CEMBURU PADA YUUMA! PADA HIROTO! SEMUA YANG DI DEKATMU! AKU INGIN MENYAKITIMU YANG SELALU MENYAKITIKU! SEPERTI INI! SEPERTI INIII!"

Haruskah aku bersimpati ketika dua buah dildo berukuran sama kau masukkan paksa seakan lubang sempit itu hanyalah tutup pena yang tak bermakna?

"Jadi Karma—"

Entah sejak kapan langkahmu yang kian mendekat menjadi sebuah teror. Lensa birumu memandangku lurus-lurus, seakan menuntut.

"—kita tidak putus, kan?"

Kepala kugeleng cepat. Tentu saja tidak. Jika sumpalan mulutku lepas, itulah yang akan kuteriakkan padamu. Kuucapkan terus hingga kau puas lalu menambahkan _selamat_ _hari april mop, bedebah!_ sebagai kalimat pamungkas.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali."

Tubuhku gemetar mendapatimu berdiri di depanku dengan senyum semakin lebar. Berlutut di antara selangkanganku yang tanpa pertahanan karena kakiku sulit menutup, bahkan mustahil bergerak akibat _spreader_. Kau telaten membuka celanaku sebisamu, menurunkan fabrik celana dalam lalu memijat perlahan ereksiku yang kemudian mengkhianatiku karena memilih terbangun. Kau bahkan memberiku kuluman panas hingga aku semakin gagal menahan diri. Hampir melupakan apa yang telah kau perbuat di depan mataku sedari tadi.

Kau membiarkanku terlunta-lunta di tengah nikmat dengan ereksi mengacung tegak. Basah dan panas. Berhenti memuaskanku untuk berbalik. Mencabut Dildo yang kau tanam kemudian menarik rantai leher Takaoka-sensei supaya ikut berdiri bersamamu, membawanya mendekat dengan posisi membelakangiku. Hanya tubuh polos bagian belakang penuh keringat busuk yang bisa kulihat.

Kemudian jarimu membuka anus kotornya sekali lagi. Masih bersisa bercak darah. Membawanya cincin dubur itu menempel pada kejantananku, membuatku menggeliat lebih brutal daripada sebelum-sebelumnya saat lubang itu memaksakan dirinya di pangkuanku. Air mataku meleleh. Kepalaku menggeleng keras, menolak mati-matian.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau bilang suka dengan yang tinggi dan berambut gelap?"

Aku hancur sedalam-dalamnya.

"— _Happy 2nd late anniversary_ , Karma."

* * *

 **END**

.

 **A/N:  
** Ngomong2 lanjutannya ada di fic "Yuumasutra" yang fetish ketek (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak dink #PLAK

.

Maafkan author gagal yang akhirnya molor masukin _entry_ untuk event Spank Fest 2016 ini, uhuhuhuuuu ;;;;;n;;;;;  
Makasih banyak2 buat **Ratu Galau** yang udah direcokin supaya bantu ngetikin padahal koneksi do'i lagi super kampret. ILU.  
Versi asli tidac jadi ditayangkan karena kami sepakat benda ini lebih baik berakhir PWP, jadi mohon terimalah apa adanya (?)

Plus tadinya mau ngolah _something_ lebih ramah, tapi obrolan satu malam sialan bersama _someone_ mengubah plot akhir yang malah jauh dari niatan awal. Btw, pair Nagicha-Takaoka dalam balutan BDSM sedap sekali hshshshsh NAGIH SEKALI! Semoga mereka bisa terus langgeng ke depannya #AMININ

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
